


The Party

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Kissing, Multi, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Emily joins Fred and Lana for their New Year's Party and shenanigans ensue.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I am woefully behind on this story, but I wish to complete the story as soon as possible so that we can all move on. I got my inspiration for this chapter, strangely enough as it has no BDSM, from 50 Shades Freed this past weekend. Please enjoy! And review.

**AND EMILY MAKES THREE**

**The Party**

“Having fun, Alex?” Lana asked her friend. Alex grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Lana laughed and danced with her. Lana reached out for Emily as they danced past, but she skirted out of her reach and giggled at Lana as she danced with her friends. Trish was singing along with the song as she joined Alex and Lana dancing. Fred smiled wide as Lana swung her hips in time with the song, his eyes followed every sway and shimmy.

Antoinette bopped her hip towards Lana as she passed, raising her glass of Champaign in salute. Lana tried to pull away from her friend, but Michelle pressed into her hips from behind and the three friends shimmied their way through the dance floor. Finally, the song ended and the three pulled away from each other. Lana kissed each of her friend’s cheeks before she walked away.

“Thanks for that,” Lana said as she walked up to Emily.

She giggled again. “You’re welcome, looked like you were having fun with your friends.  I didn’t want to interrupt. This is some New Year’s Eve party!”

“Well,” Lana commented as she reached for a Champaign flute and took a sip, “I aim to please.”

“Careful with the alcohol,” Emily warned, “we need you capable of other kinds of pleasure after midnight or we’ll have to wait until much later tomorrow. Which would you prefer?”

Lana leaned forward and pecked her cheek, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, this will just loosen me up.”

“That’s your second one and, for your information,” Emily removed the drink from Lana’s hand and threw the liquid into one of the plants, “alcohol not only inhibits sexual pleasure, but increases your chance of vaginal dryness as it dehydrates your body. I’ve always hated this stuff. I’ve seen too much alcoholism in my family, not immediate, thankfully, but my cousins are horrible drinkers. This is a huge social problem and you don’t have to fall prey.”

Emily paled at Lana’s small smile and turned to walk away. “Emily,” Lana followed behind her, “Emily.” She was able to catch up with her in the kitchen. “Hey, it’s alright.”

Emily’s shoulders shook and Lana wrapped her in a hug. The two women stood like that for several minutes. Fred found them as Emily pulled herself from Lana’s hold and mopped at her face. “It’s not fun watching people drinking themselves silly. You can’t honestly say you like getting drunk.”

“I must admit, it was better when I was younger.” Lana straightened out her blouse and wiped at the wet spot on her shoulder and then shrugged.

“Hey,” Brenna walked up behind her sister, “are you alright?”

Emily turned around and hugged her little sister. “I’m fine. I just gave Lana a teetotaller speech.”

Brenna giggled and hugged her sister again playfully. “You have to be careful about that. Do you remember what Dad told you last time?”

Emily started laughing hard and the three others joined her contagious laughter. Jennifer Morrison walked in at that moment and, seeing the four of them laughing, joined in. “What’s so funny?”

Emily held her onto her side as she made her way to the washroom, trying desperately to stop laughing. After Emily made her escape, the others managed to stop the giggle fest. Jen asked again, “What was that all about?”

“Oh,” Brenna kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “my sister and her teetotaller ways. Need I say more?”

Jen turned her head fully, capturing the redhead’s lips. Lana grimaced and said, “Alright, you two, save it for later.”

            The two pulled apart as Emily rejoined the group. “Getting a head start, eh sis?”

Jennifer wiped at the lipstick around Brenna’s mouth and then she replied, “Of course, why not?”

“Well,” Emily moved towards the door to the living room, “let’s rejoin the party and we can continue that later.”

* * *

Fred lay with each of his women in the crook of each arm. His warm smile broadened as he watched them kiss, deepening their kiss when Emily let Lana dip her tongue in her mouth. His hand grazed over their skin from shoulder to elbow. Emily moaned deep in her chest and Lana whimpered. Emily cupped the brunette’s butt; her arm barely grazing Fred’s package, which hardened as she caressed over the moaning woman’s butt.

A gasp and whimper echoed across from the other side of the room. Fred looked up as the red-head under Jen arched, begging her for entrance. He could see that the blonde was really good with her tongue, which was probably one of the reasons why Brenna loved her as she did. He felt as Lana pulled his member from his shorts and squeezed the thickness that was already ready for them. He looked back down at his women and groaned.

Emily slid her body down and took Fred’s penis into her mouth. He started thrusting shallowly into her warm wet orifice as his wife captured his mouth, her leg pinning him down. Emily reached for Lana’s leg and Fred whimpered as the cool air hit his saliva coated member. Lana’s tight cunt squeezed over his slick penis as she slid down to the base. Her chest thrust forward and her fingers skimmed over his chest. Emily placed her hand on Lana’s back and guided her forward as Lana impaled herself on her husband’s cock. Emily leaned down and licked up from his balls, up his shaft and then over Lana’s most sensitive spot between vagina and tushy-hole. She ran her tongue over the sensitive nerve endings of her rosebud. She stroked circularly around the rim and Lana took a quick inhale in and felt as her rosebud flexed. Emily smiled. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a high-pitch keening from the other side of the room.

Jen was thrusting two fingers into her lover and sucking her clit hard into her mouth. Brenna’s back arched and her butt squeezed as she hit her high, a moment later her essence drenched Jen’s face, which had Jen lapping it up like a dog thirsty for water. Jen caught the blue eyes of her lover as she looked up from her lapping. Brenna’s quaking body fell to the bed as she came back to earth and she had the silliest little grin on her face. Jen slithered up her body, placing little kisses intermittently on her sweat sheened body. The red-head arched once more and switched places with her lover. She licked over the bite on Jen’s left breast as she made her way down to pleasure the blonde as she had her.

Emily turned back to her lovers, circled Lana’s rosebud once more as she whimpered, and then trailed her way back down. Emily reached up to squeeze the base of Fred’s cock just as she heard a catch in Lana’s breathing. She knew in a moment Lana would shudder through her high, so she placed her hand on her butt and helped her ride Fred’s cock as she crested. Fred grunted, displeased that he couldn’t cum with his wife, but he knew Emily, too, deserved to cum, so he watched the look of ecstasy on his wife’s face as she came down from her high. He helped her off his penis and let her lay on his chest for a few minutes to regulate her breathing.

Once Lana had caught her breath, Fred moved out from under her and cupped Emily’s face, moving in to kiss her pinked lips. She tasted of sex. And Lana. He propped her up on her hands and knees and kissed down her spine. He grazed her rosebud with his tongue and she groaned, whimpering in need. Emily reached behind her and grasped Fred’s sex slicked cock, guiding it towards her rosebud. Emily closed her eyes and grinned happily, knowing that he was slicked with Lana’s essence. She was going to have Lana inside her. She nearly orgasmed in that moment. Fred pulled her cheeks apart and his head pushed at her sphincter. She let out a slow breath and completely relaxed. He easily slid in and she mewled as he thrust deep inside her canal.

Lana swiveled herself around and slid her head beneath Emily’s. Emily looked deeply into her eyes as the brunette fondled a breast and then slowly walked her fingers over her rounded tummy to search for her pearl. Emily bucked into her hand when she found it. Emily’s eyes closed momentarily. She couldn’t help but grin like a love-sick puppy. Her eyes opened slowly and stared at Lana chewing her full bottom lip. She kissed over her chin, and as she rolled her hips back over Fred’s cock, she licked at Lana’s scar and pulled her tongue inside her own mouth. Lana groaned, but kissed Emily with fervor as she circled over her pearl. Fred’s hand circled around her waist and found her wet center. She felt her walls undulate as Fred searched for her sweet spot. Just as he touched it, Emily shuddered, her walls tightened and she clenched his fingers. The little nerve endings in her anal canal rejoiced as she climbed to her high. Light burst behind her eyes as she crested and fell over. Fred thrusted into her several more times before he too joined her and spurt after spurt of cum shot up her canal.

Jen lay sated from the high her lover had given her. She pulled gently at her curls and Brenna kissed her way up to cuddle into her embrace. Her eyes wandered over the curves of her sister’s body and she awed as Fred continued to thrust hard inside her tushy-hole. She watched as Emily’s body shuddered through her orgasm and Fred shot his cum inside her. She never thought is would be so erotic to watch this loving couple make love to her sister. At first, the thought of group sex made her nervous, but a little voyeurism never hurt and she found she didn’t mind the exhibitionism either.

Fred pulled out of Emily and lay next to her as she snuggled into his chest. Brenna watched as Lana lay her head down on Emily’s out stretched arm and snuggled into her embrace. Fred wrapped his arms around the two women as they lay contentedly, well-loved and satiated. Jen sighed in her arms and Brenna looked up, smiling back at her.

“What an interesting and wonderful way to bring in the New Year, wouldn’t you say?” Jen asked her. Brenna giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

“Here, here,” Lana exclaimed in agreement. Emily nodded her head slightly as sleep overtook her and Fred snored his consent.


End file.
